Queen Chrysalis/Gallery
Gallery 171099 - artist amenoo changeling Queen Chrysalis.png 170649 - artist quiss Chrysalis.jpg 170555 - artist dorumon4x Chrysalis.png Chrysalis Wallpaper by schocky.jpg Chrysalis by guyrandom.png Queen chrysalis by 90sigma.png Chrysalis Sprite By ZoshiX.png|Sprite used for the Fan Ball series. Queen of Changeling by SkyKain.png Chrysalis by Kloudmutt.png|"Wubbings?" Chrysalis Sprite by Look-a-troopa.png|Another sprite for the Fan Ball series. Changeling Chrysalis duplicate element of magic propaganda by PixelKitties.jpg ChrysalisButthurt.png|What would be a good name for a troll-Chrysalis? Trolsalis? Queen Chrysilis and Cheese.jpg|I am The Cheese. I am the best character on the show. Chrysalis Smile.png Queen Chrysalis Pokemon Card.jpg|A Pokemon Card of Queen Chrysalis, made by HurricaneKhaos NightmareChrysalis.png|its a dream come true for evil Bronys, a nightmare for the little girl fans Changeling Behemoths by AssasinMonkey.png Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis Chrysalis hugging Shining Armor.jpg|Chrysalis hugging Shining Armor Chrysalis in a cave.jpg Chrysalis on a hammock.jpg Anime Chrysalis.jpg Vote Chrysalis.jpg prime_time_by_uc77-d58jrsb.jpg Baby ponies (royalty) by artist-beavernator.png|Baby Chrysalis fan art by beavernator. Comic by artist-madmax.png|Fan art by madmax. Click to see more larger Princess Luna and Chrysalis shipping by artist-willis96.jpg|Queen Chrysalis and Princess Luna shipping by wilis96. Queen Chrysalis Christmas pony by artist-zimvader42.png|Queen Chrysalis Christmas Pony by zimvader42. Queen Chrysalis Christmas Pony by artist-wojtovix.png|Queen Chrysalis Christmas Pony fan art by wojtovix. Queen Chrysalis and Changeling wallpaper by artist-vashar23.jpg|Queen Chrysalis and Changeling wallpaper fan art by vashar23. Megatron Queen.jpg|im screwed Chrysalis kiss Spike.JPG Queen Chrysalis vector picture by artist-blackm3sh.png|Queen Chrysalis (vector-type picture) fan art by blackm3sh. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-potterponies.png|Queen Chrysalis background wallpaper fan art by potterponies. Queen Chrysalis recolor with Derpy by artist-voodoo-tiki.png|Queen Chrysalis recolor with Derpy fan art by voodoo-tiki. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-softfang.jpg|Queen Chrysalis background wallpaper fan art by softfang. Queen Chrysalis by artist-bronyfang.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by bronyfang. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-leonbrony.png|Queen Chrysalis background wallpaper fan art by leonbrony. Queen Chrysalis by artist-mixermike662.gif|Queen Chrysalis fan art by mixermike662. Queen Chrysalis by artist-disfiguredstick.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by disfiguredstick. Spikevsgueen.jpg|Kiss me. Hello.jpg|now ive got you Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by artist-alexiy777, artist-30aught6, artist-clone999, artist-makintosh91 and artist-bluedragonhans.png|Queen Chrysalis background wallpaper fan art by alexiy777, 30aught6, clone999, makingtosh91 and bluedragonhans. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-bluedragonhans and artist-gig-mendecil.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by bluedragonhans and gig-mendecil. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Derpy Hooves and Queen Chrysalis having fun background wallpaper by artist-unnop64.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Derpy Hooves having fun background wallpaper fan art by unnop64. Queen Chrysalis crying by artist-cawinemd.png|Queen Chrysalis crying fan art by cawinemd. Queen Chrysalis by artist-tarajenkins.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by tarajenkins. Queen Chrysalis and Changeling wallpaper by artist-skorpionletun.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis and baby Changeling wallpaper fan art by skorpionletun. Queen Chrysalis by artist-sharpy.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by sharpy. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-wmill.png|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by wmill. Queen Chrysalis in Happy Valentine Day bu artist-texasuberalles.jpg|Queen Chrysalis in Happy Valentine Day fan art by texasuberalles. Queen Chrysalis by artist-metal-renamon.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by renamon. Queen Chrysalis by artist-kaliptro.jpg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by kaliptro. queen bionicle.jpg|i look like Roodaka Queen Chrysalis by artist-sophiecabra.jpg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by sophiecabra. Queen Chrysalis by artist-ktgreenstripe.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by ktgreenstripe. Queen Chrysalis by artist-hereticofdune.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by hereticofdune. Queen Chrysalis by artist-zantyarz.png|Queen Chrysalis surprised fan art by zantyarz. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-yuji8sushi.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by yuji8sushi. Queen Chrysalis and Changeling by artist-luga12345.png|Queen Chrysalis and Changeling wallpaper fan art by luga12345. Queen Chrysalis by artist-viraljp.png|Queen Chrysalis and Changeling on Valentine Day fan art by viraljp. Queen Chrysalis by artist-rcupcake.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by rcupcake. Queen Chrysalis by artist-darkstarflyer66.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by darkstarflyer66. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-kigaroth.jpg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by kigaroth. Queen Chrysalis by artist-dalagar.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by dalagar. Queen Chrysalis by artist-rinikka.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by rinikka. Queen Chrysalis by artist-sajira.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by sajira. Queen Chrysalis by artist-rabidpanda7.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by rabidpanda7. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-thegreatfrikken.jpg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by thegreatfrikken. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-nsslayer.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by nsslayer. Queen Chrysalis by artist-neko-me.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by neko-me. Queen Chrysalis by artist-jamescorck.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by jamescorck. Queen Chrysalis by artist-jamesg2498.png|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by jamesg2498. Queen Chrysalis by artist-ps.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by ps. Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png Metamorphosis cover art.png Queen Chrysalis by artist-yula568.jpg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by yula568. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-ringodaifuku.jpg|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by ringodaifuku. TFTR Chrysalis.PNG|Queen Chrysalis in Transformers: The Return Queen Chrysalis kissing a mind controlled Shining Armor.png Queen Chrysalis by artist-gsphere.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by gsphere. Queen Chrysalis filly.png|Queen Chrysalis filly. TFTROTT Spike & Chrysalis.PNG|Spike & Chrysalis in Transformers: The Return of The Terminator Queen Chrysalis by artist-camaine.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by camaine. queen on the move.jpg mlp__happy_valentines_day_by_srmario-d5uy21m.png.jpg|Free food! mlp__playing_starcraft_2_by_srmario-d5meddt.png.jpg|nice Mlp chrysalis needs you by srmario-d5e9s3w.png mlp__i_just_want_love_by_srmario-d56rw6j.png.jpg mlp__so_true_____answer__by_srmario-d5lqpoo.png|so true mlp__so_true____by_srmario-d5iz88f.png|true mlp__i__m_the_best_villiant_by_srmario-d4xwc74.png.jpg mlp__queen_chrysalis_by_srmario-d4xrkhf.png queen_chrysalis_by_misteelala-d531dd9.jpg ponies_on_a_plane__by_universal_tiger-d5dy0um.png.jpg|read the @#$% map 89289_r.jpg Queen Chrysalis by artist-spooky-fly.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by spooky-fly. Chrysalis and Spike Back to Back.png|Back to Back Queen Chrysalis alternate manestyle by artist-jennieoo.png|Queen Chrysalis alternate manestyle fan art by jennieoo. Queen Chrysalis by artist-killryde.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by killryde. chrysalis.jpg green see through pool.jpg|Jealous? Queen Chrysalis by artist-ra1nbowscra4tch.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by ra1nbowscra4tch. Queen Chrysalis wallpaper by artist-overmare.png|Queen Chrysalis wallpaper fan art by overmare. Queen Chrysalis by artist-adlynh.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by adlynh. Queen Matriarch by artist-colorcopycenter.png|Queen Matriarch of Black Fleet fan art by colorcopycenter. Queen Chrysalis by artist-xxfirefoxwarriorxx.png|Queen Chrysalis fan art by xxfirefoxwarriorxx. Queen Chrysalis by artist-falco9998.jpeg|Queen Chrysalis fan art by falco9998. Changeling twilight.jpeg Chrysalis changeling.jpeg Zoroak vs chrysalis.jpeg|This would make a good death battle Chrysalis fan art.jpeg|Chrysalis fan art by Saitanus Chrysalis Alicorn.jpeg|"Do I look good?" Give her love.jpeg Mommy and son.jpeg Chrysalis vector.jpeg mlp___changeling_queen_by_vanilling-d4x7ydq.png Chrysalis.png Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra by artist-mickeymonster.png|Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra shipping fan art by mickeymoster. Honk.png|Honk MyChrysalisHighwayman.png|waa happen? QueenCrysalis.png Sweethome.png|home sweet home DerplegangerDopplegangerShirtDesign.png QueenOfCheese.png LOVEME.png|of coursre we will love you CommissionforChrysalisQueen.png QueenChrysalis.png AllShallLoveMeandDespair.png Chrysalis_don_bluth_style_by_siansaar.jpg|Queen Chrysalis - Don Bluth style! Lilchangelingprincess.png a lovely snack.jpg Mikey and Chrysalis.jpeg Sh'Okanabo and Queen Chrysalis.png|Queen Chrysalis and Sh'Okanabo Equestria girls chrysalis by mrbarthalamul-d5vg5cv.png|''Equestria Girls'' Form Chrysalis princess by chargoz-d4xlgkp.jpg|Changeling Princess by chargoz chryssi.png Chrysalis&Cadence.jpeg|Chrysalis and Princess Cadance Chrysalis vs Thorax by JuliaGoldfox.jpg Category:Official character galleries